Kiss in the Rain
by Yara Aresha
Summary: Hanya fic ringan tentang ciuman pertama Yamanaka Ino di bawah hujan bersama laki-laki yang di cintainya. OneShot. AU. ShikaIno


**Kiss in the Rain**

* * *

**OneShot**

**Genre: **Romance

**Rated: **T

**Warning: **AU**, **OOC, Typoo's, DLDR, dll

**Disclaimer: **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Kiss in the Rain©Yara Aresha

**a ShikaIno Fanfiction**

* * *

Sesosok gadis bersurai pirang pucat bernama Ino itu tak pernah menduga bahwa hatinya akan bergejolak. Merasakan debar ganjil yang menggelepar-gelepar dalam dadanya. Meskipun ini bukan kali pertamanya ketar-ketir menunggu sang pujaan hati, namun entah mengapa perasaan yang ajaib itu terasa menyenangkan bagi gadis yang kini berusia 18 tahun itu. Tak terjabarkan bagaimana isi selorong perasaan yang penuh dengan riak cinta itu. Dan gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu selalu berharap, pemilik hatinya pun merasakan kejadian yang serupa denganya.

Ino mematut wajahnya di cermin. Kecantikkan alaminya terekam jelas di garis-garis pipinya yang tirus. Ia merona, tersenyum memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin yang terlihat begitu sempurna. Iris _shappire_-nya berbinar-binar. Tubuh langsingnya tampak begitu indah dalam balutan _dress_ berwarna biru langit dengan aksen bunga sakura di ujung-ujungnya. Ia memadupadankan _dress_ yang hanya mencapai lututnya itu dengan _wedges_ berwarna _peach_. Memoles wajahnya dengan _make-up_ natural, _eye-liner_ yang tak terlalu tebal, dan _lip-gloss_ senada dengan warna bibirnya. Rambut panjang berponi itu ia ikat menyamping ke arah kiri dengan pita berwarna _soft-pink_ yang menambah kesan manis.

Debar-debar kian menggelinjang dalam dadanya. Beberapa kali ia menghela napas, sekedar untuk mengatur ritme debarannya. Membayangkan laki-laki bernama Nara Shikamaru, pemilik _trendmark _"_Mendokusai_" dan tukang tidur itu akan tercengang melihat penampilannya, memeluk tubuhnya dan memberinya ciuman.

Ino menggembungkan pipinya ketika ia teringat bahwa Shikamaru belum pernah sekali pun mengecup bibirnya. Jika dihitung-hitung, ini sudah masuk minggu ke 2 sejak ia dan Shikamaru berkomitmen untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih. Apakah ia harus memulainya terlebih dahulu? Mengingat Shikamaru memang memiliki watak yang terlampau acuh. Tapi, ia ragu... Maka yang bisa ia lakukan adalah bersabar, menunggu, dan berharap di kencannya hari ini, ia mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya dengan laki-laki itu.

Ino melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya telah menunjukkan pukul 08.50, ia berpaling dari cerminnya, meraih tas dan ponselnya. Waktu janjiannya bersama Shikamaru hampir tiba, meskipun Shikamaru orang termalas yang pernah ia kenali, tapi laki-laki itu tak pernah telat jika menyangkut kencannya bersama Ino. Kemudian Ino berjalan menuju dapur dan menyimpan barangnya di atas meja, sementara ia mengambil segelas air putih di dalam kulkas, duduk di kursi, menyesap airnya sampai habis dan memandang keluar jendela.

Ino menghentikkan kegiatannya saat indera pendengarannya menangkap suara ketukan pintu. Laki-laki itu sudah datang rupanya. "Ya, aku segera kesana." Teriaknya. Dengan cepat ia merapihkan rambutnya dan menyimpan gelas yang telah kosong di westafel. Melangkah menuju pintu depan lalu membukanya.

**###**

Rahang Shikamaru menegang ketika ia melihat Ino, lalu senyuman tipis mengembang di bibirnya. Saat ini Shikamaru mengenakan jaket _jeans_ dengan kaus polo berwarna hitam yang 3 kancing atasnya dibiarkan terbuka, _skinny jeans _berwarna biru panjang, serta sepatu Vans hitam. Ia terlihat begitu sempurna dimata Ino, meskipun tampilannya _casual_ serta rambut nanasnya yang ia ikat sedikit berantakan.

Awalnya Shikamaru tak pernah menyangka jika ia akan menjalin kisah kasih bersama mantan juniornya di sekolah dasar itu. Namun, sejak hari itu, dimana ia dan Ino dipertemukan kembali oleh benang takdir. Ada getaran aneh di dalam dadanya. Sejak hari itu, Ino telah menjadi perempuan istimewa di hatinya, apapun yang dilakukannya selalu bermuara untuk kebahagiaan Ino. Tidur dan bangunya, bahagia dan gelisahnya adalah Ino. Cinta yang tumbuh dan mengisi di setiap relung-relung hatinya, mengalir deras di dalam pembuluh darahnya, mendesak hebat dalam jantungnya.

"Kau sudah siap untuk pergi?" Shikamaru menatap Ino untuk mencari jawaban.

Ino memberinya senyuman dan mengangguk, "ya, aku hanya perlu mengambil tasku di dalam. Ayo masuk dulu!" jawab Ino.

Mereka masuk kedalam rumah minimalis itu. Dengan segera Ino meraih tasnya.

"Kau tampak luar biasa." Ucap Shikamaru, debaran mulai menyentuh kalbunya.

Ino terkikik, "terima kasih, ayo sebaiknya kita segera pergi!" sambungnya seraya mengapit lengan Shikamaru.

**###**

Angin berhembus kencang di negara Sakura pagi itu. Mengibarkan ujung _dress_ yang Ino kenakan. Ia menggerutu dalam perjalanannya, yang ditanggapi dengan seringaian oleh laki-laki disampingnya.

Hari ini, mereka berencana untuk menghabiskan waktu kencan mereka di taman hiburan, meskipun Ino harus memaksa Shikamaru terlebih dahulu untuk memenuhi segala keinginannya. Namun, baru saja setengah jalan tiba-tiba langit menghitam, kilatan _blitz_ terlukis di atas angkasa, dan tak lama kemudian turunlah hujan yang cukup deras. Shikamaru mengedarkan pandangannya berkeliling, mencari tempat berteduh. Tapi nihil, saat ini mereka tengah berada di jalanan besar. Sementara Ino mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya, berharap ia tak lupa untuk membawa payung, dan tidak menemukannya.

"Sial! Rambutku akan berantakan sekarang dan aku akan basah kuyup." teriaknya. Shikamaru hanya menghela napas dan tertawa, membuka jaketnya dan memasangkannya kepada tubuh mungil gadisnya yang sedikit terbuka.

"_Mendokusai_... Tidak masalah. Aku akan terlihat dua kali lebih buruk darimu. Rambutku akan terlihat mirip dengan rambut Akamaru jika basah." katanya.

Ino mendelik dan terkikik, "Kau itu... Shika, apa sebaiknya kita kembali ke rumahku? Sebagai gantinya aku akan memasak dan kita berbincang-bincang saja disana. Aku tidak ingin pergi dengan keadaan seperti ini." Ino memberenggut, melihat keadaannya yang sudah basah total, dengan _make-up_ yang telah luntur.

"Hm, kedengarannya itu lebih baik. Aku juga tidak ingin pergi jika terlihat seperti anjingnya Kiba." Katanya, "tapi sebelum kita pergi, aku ingin melakukan ini." Lanjutnya.

**###**

Sebelum Ino sempat mengatakan apa-apa, Shikamaru terlebih dahulu meraih pinggang Ino, menariknya lebih dekat dan menekankan bibirnya pada bibir mungil Ino, menciumnya. Butuh waktu bagi Ino untuk memahami apa yang sedang terjadi, lalu ia melepaskan pegangannya pada tas yang ia genggam, mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Shikamaru, dan berjinjit menyambut kecupan hangat yang bercampur air hujan itu. Semua sendi dan saraf keduanya bergetar, saat lidah mereka perlahan saling bertautan. Ino tersenyum di sela-sela pagutannya, Inilah yang ia inginkan sejak lama, merasakan sentuhan halus bibir Shikamaru di bibirnya.

Pagutan panjang itu masih berlangsung untuk beberapa menit, mengabaikan rintik hujan yang semakin deras. Shikamaru seorang pencium yang hebat, Ino akui itu. Tidak lama kemudian mereka segera melepaskan pagutan itu. Kehabisan nafas.

"Itu ciuman terbaik yang pernah aku rasakan." Ujar Shikamaru sambil tersenyum, hidung mereka masih saling bersentuhan. Hembusan nafasnya yang hangat membuat wajah gadis di hadapannya memerah sempurna.

Ino menarik nafasnya dan terkikik, "Sama."

"Ah, karena kau kekasihku. Bisakah aku mendapatkan ciuman yang lebih dari ini?" Ujar Shikamaru, seringaian menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Hm... Akan aku pikirkan, kurasa itu bukan hal yang mustahil." Kata Ino, menjulurkan lidah. "Sekarang, ayo kita pergi dari sini, sebelum aku membeku." Lanjutnya.

Shikamaru tertawa dan menjauhi Ino, "Ok, kita balapan sampai rumahmu."

"Tidak mau! Itu tidak adil. Aku tidak bisa berlari menggunakan sepatu berhak Shika!" Ino memberengut, wajahnya ia buat sesedih mungkin, tapi akhirnya ia tertawa geli.

"_Mendokusai_~" Ujar Shikamaru, kemudian ia kembali dan meraih tangan Ino, menautkan jemari mereka, dan berjalan pulang.

Hari ini Ino merasa dirinya adalah gadis yang paling bahagia. Ciuman pertamanya di bawah hujan bersama laki-laki yang di cintainya terasa begitu indah. Bisakah hidupnya lebih sempurna dari ini?

**###**

**FIN**


End file.
